Size Never Matters
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Written as a birthday fic and set in the Armada verse, it features a series of drabbles of Decepticon Femme Nightblade and her loyal Minicon partner as they discover they may be more attracted to each other than they realised. Features bath time, accidental Energon dunking, horny Minicons and many more. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Energon

_Author's note. This is written as a birthday present for one of my best friends, Mediziner, hope you enjoy lovely. The characters are taken from our story, 'The Balance of Two' which I hope you'll check out. If you haven't read it, Nightblade is a Decepticon Femme who is part of the mission to retrieve Minicons while First Aid is her Minicon. They share a close friendship but in these little series, they become even closer._

_Enjoy and please review._

First Aid sighed as he finished cleaning his hands; his work cycle was coming to an end. There hadn't been a Minicon hunt so he'd been taking care of things in the Med Bay. Although it was long, hard work, he still preferred it over training. Nightblade had been away most of the day practising her fighting with Starscream but she should be back soon and hopefully with a cube of Energon.

He was getting very low of fuel and didn't want to resort to Medical Grade Energon...especially as Nightblade might start drinking it again. She liked it a bit too much and he had to work to ensure that she didn't constantly consume it. It was filled with nutrients and minerals but didn't really give the energy that normal energon did and it could make sure systems too dependent on the constant supply of rich minerals.

"First Aid," came a voice, shaking him from his thoughts and he turned to smile at his partner, who'd just entered.

"Nightblade, how did it go?" he asked, noticing with relief that she'd brought Energon for both of them.

"It was good, I think I'm starting to get the hang of it," she replied with a smile, walking over and placing the cubes on the table.

"Thank you," he said as she handed him his own Minicon sized cube. "I really needed that."

"You should take a break," she advised as she watched him gulp his Energon. "What about a data pad or something?"

"That would be good," he said with a nod and she lifted him up to a shelf so he could pick one. He finished his cube and started examining the possible choices.

However, he made the mistake of looking upwards to see what was on the shelf above him. As Nightblade moved away to, he suddenly lost his balance and plunged downwards, landing right in her Energon cube.

"Ahh," he cried, struggling to get out of the Energon but it was far too thick.

"Help...someone," he said urgently, starting to panic as he sank further into the normally delicious liquid.

"Wha...First Aid," Nightblade cried as she saw his predicament and rushed over to his aid.

She plunged her hand in and pulled him out, spluttering. Energon oozed down his frame as he coughed and gasped.

"Are you alright?" she asked as he wiped away a glob of Energon.

"F-fine, thank you," he said gratefully.

He glanced down at the cube before saying regretfully.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to waste your Energon."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," she assured him, he was a very clean bot and didn't like to get dirty. Using a finger, she swiped a bit off him and brought it to her lips, tasting the sweet Energon.

"Mmm, delicious," she hummed as First Aid flushed under all the Energon covering his body.

"I-I'll need to get this stuff off," he mumbled as she looked at him thoughtfully. She then brought him to her lips and gave him a lick.

"W-what are you doing?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Getting it off for you," she giggled. "I might as well lick it off you since it was going to be my evening Energon."

"But...but," he stammered as she licked his chest.

"Don't worry, I'll clean you right up," she assured him, still licking him.

After cleaning his chest, she started to go lower, making him squeak and squirm. He couldn't believe this was happening; he did not have his beautiful partner licking Energon from his body. Oh Primus, his insides were starting to melt, he was surely going to be turned into a puddle of liquid goo is this kept up. There was no other way to describe the sensations currently pounding through his body.

Was this what it was like to become aroused?

When she licked even lower than his abdomen, he felt like he was literally going to pass out, he was hanging limply in her hands, mouth wide open with shock. He barely even noticed when she moved onto his legs and finally his arms, leaving him devoid of Energon but still a little bit sticky.

"You'd better wash up," she advised with a giggle at First Aid's expression.

"Y-yeah," he agreed, nodding very dumbly.

As she set him down and he started to wobble in the direction of the washroom, she said.

"You tasted really good First Aid, I wouldn't mind doing that again."

With a funny squeak, he regain feeling in his legs and managed to scurry for the washroom, sure that he really would faint if he stayed any longer.

_Author's note. More sexy drabbles to follow._


	2. Chapter 2 Relax

_Author's note. This is written as a birthday present for one of my best friends, Mediziner, hope you enjoy lovely. The characters are taken from our story, 'The Balance of Two' which I hope you'll check out. If you haven't read it, Nightblade is a Decepticon Femme who is part of the mission to retrieve Minicons while First Aid is her Minicon. They share a close friendship but in these little series, they become even closer._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Nightblade," First Aid exclaimed in dismay as she stumbled into the Med Bay.

"Megatron...wasn't happy with the last battle," she gasped, somehow stumbling over to a berth and clambering onto it.

"So I see," First Aid said, gathering supplies as he surveyed her injuries and began gathering supplies.

Soon, he was walk along the top of the berth beside her body, tenderly treating all of her wounds. Luckily, the damage to her wings were minimal, she'd mainly developed dents and slight scratches from falling to the ground. It took him a while but he finally managed to patch her up but sadly, it would take a while for them all too properly heal.

"There we are," he said, wiping his fingers on a clean cloth. "All done."

"Can I get up now?" she asked, as a Seeker, she disliked lying around if not doing anything.

"No, some of these patches need a chance to integrate," he said, shaking his head.

She groaned loudly, covering her face with her arms. First Aid sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, she would be raving to get up and doing something. He would have to find some way to distract her or he might be forced to restrain her.

He swallowed, that was a rather hot thought right there. He quickly put it out of his mind, now wasn't the time for that sort of thing. However, as he attempted to entertain her, the idea steadily became more attractive, not least because she would not keep attempting to get off the berth.

"Here, why don't I get you a cube," he asked in exasperation as she tossed aside yet another data pad, having grown disinterested in it.

"Fine," she sighed, lying back down again.

He quickly prepared her a cube of Energon from a store he'd brought to the Med Bay in case of emergencies. And this was most definitely an emergency, she just was not settling. As he poured out a measure, he also emptied a little vial containing a sedative into the Energon, carefully mixing it together. Making sure the colour hadn't changed; he turned back to Nightblade and took what was for him a massive cube but more of a shot for her.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, downing it in one, making him smile. The sedative would work even faster because she'd done it that way.

"I want to...," she began to say but then put a hand to her forehead as she began so sway.

"Oooh, I feel a little sleepy," she said, optics half closed.

"Just lie back until it passes," First Aid said with a sly smile.

"Mmm," she agreed, lying back and soon falling into a half recharge.

Quickly, he gathered together some bandages before hurrying up a ladder onto the berth. Carefully, he moved her arms until they were above her head, wrists crossed in a comfortable position. Then he took a very clean, soft cloth and used it to gag her, ensuring it wasn't uncomfortable. He wasn't sure why he did that but something was prompting him to be much bolder than usual. Or maybe it was revenge for that Energon licking incident.

Either way, he now moved down to her feet and carefully tied them to the berth, making sure they were apart. Satisfied with his handy work, he went to collect a few things while she slept. Once that was done, he calmly sat by her as he read over a data pad on Seekers and their most common ailments.

Eventually, she started to wake up, moving around or at least trying to as she slowly discovered that she was tied up. Her optics snapped open and she mumbled in confusion at the state she found herself in. First Aid put aside his data pad and stood up so that she could see him.

"You didn't relax and now I've got to chastise you," First Aid said calmly as she stared at him in total surprise.

"Mmm?" she mumbled in question and he hurried to reassure her.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad and it won't hurt...you might even want me to do it again."

Now she looked interested, she trusted him enough to take his words at face value but she was clearly confused about what he was going to do. He smiled gently at her before moving closer to her chassis, lightly stroking her breast plate. She shivered, automatically tugging at her bonds as he smiled.

"I'm your partner and that means taking care of you, even when you're being stubborn," he added with a chuckle as she flushed.

"So, I guess I should begin," he said with a slightly sly smile, undoing the latches on her chest armour.

She squirmed in anticipation as he managed to gently remove the armour and place it aside. Since he was Minicon sized, this did take him a bit of time but there was no hurry. The longer she was forced to rest the better and at least what he was doing was very distracting. She probably wouldn't even notice the time flying by.

"Your patches seemed to be working just fine," he said conversationally. "As long as you don't throw yourself back into work, they should heal with no scarring."

"Mmm," she mumbled back as he gently stroked her naked chest.

"You know what I think you need?" he suddenly said and as she looked attentively at him, added. "An oil massage, that'll relax you."

"Mpth," she moaned as he continued stroking her.

"I'll start here...and work my way down," he said softly, leaving her to grab the cloths and bottles of oil he'd previously collected while she'd been unconscious.

With a gentle motion, he poured some sweet smelling oil onto her chest and began to rub it deep into her protoform. He'd previously warmed the oil up so that it would feel extra good on her supple form. He dug his knuckles in as he rubbed, he wanted her to fully enjoy this and judging by the way she was beginning to moan, she was.

"Like that, don't you?" he questioned, smiling as she nodded.

"Good, because I'm going to do your whole body," he stated as her optics widened in surprise but without the slightest trace of fear.

He continued with her chest, being ever so gently before moving onto her shoulders and arms. This really relaxed her and she sank back against the berth, optics closed as he worked. It was lucky none of the other Decepticons or indeed Minicons came by the Med Bay or they would have gotten the shock of their lives.

When it came to below her abdomen, he hesitated, wondering if he dared to be so bold. But after taking a deep intake of air, he removed more of her armour and started to massage her thighs with warm oil. She squirmed even more, tugging at her bonds as certain sensations shot through her entire frame. First Aid was flushed but he kept at it until she was practically a melted pile of goo.

"Now, isn't this much better than working?" he asked as he worked on her ankles.

"Mmm," she agreed, half asleep by now.

"Don't," he chuckled as she slipped away into recharge. "We can do this again sometime."

Of course he'd untie her once she was properly asleep and replace all of her armour but for now, he'd rest and admire his handy work. Her almost entirely naked body was glistening with oil and she'd never looked so beautiful.

_Author's note. More sexy drabbles to follow._


End file.
